1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable desks, and more particularly to portable lap-type desks which have a built-in tracing light and a tracing surface.
2. Background Information
There are many occasions when a person needs a portable surface to use as a desk for reading and writing. In response to this need, there are a number of such portable desks which sit on a person's laptop and provide a hard surface for reading and writing. Some of these portable desks have a built-in light, storage compartments for materials, and some have a cushion for placing the desks on a person's lap when they are in a seated position.
There are several particular situations in which a portable desk is commonly needed, and for which no suitable desk is available. One of these situations is when several children are riding in a car, or traveling on a train or airplane, and when a surface for reading, writing and tracing would help entertain a number of children. At present, this situation can be met by the use of clipboards or their equivalent, or a number of portable desk units, one for each child. Even with the use of such clipboards and portable desk units, there is no provision for tracing, a common and entertaining activity for children and adults.
Another situation is when the need to trace arises. Adults, as well as children, often find the need to trace. For instance, when a person traces a pattern for embroidery or paper piecing, floor plans for a house, outlines for a sketch, or any number of situations when tracing is useful. There is no portable writing surface which provides a tracing option.
Another situation when a need exists is when families with children travel on airplanes, and an activity center could be brought on board as carry-on luggage.
What is needed then is a portable writing desk which can provide multiple working surfaces for more than one user. The ideal such portable writing desk would provide at least three working surfaces, so that three children or adults could have a working surface for reading, writing, drawing and tracing, all at the same time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a portable desk which provides multiple works surfaces, so that several users can read, write, draw or trace on a work surface. Another object of the invention is to provide a work surface for tracing which is illuminated from beneath, and which is provided with a clamping device for holding paper, both the traced paper and the tracing paper, in place on the work surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multiple work surface portable desk which sits comfortably on a person's lap by the use of a removable cushion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable work station with an illuminated work surface. A further object of the invention is to provide a portable work station with an internal drawer for storage of materials, and which also serves as a work surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable writing desk with a removable cover, in which the cover serves as a supplemental cushion, a carrying handle, a storage unit and a protective cover for the desk.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.